1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electrochemical devices including a positive electrode including oxygen as a positive active material, a negative electrode including a lithium ion-intercalatable/deintercalatable material as a negative active material, and an electrolytic solution.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is increasing demand for electrochemical devices including a positive electrode including oxygen as a positive active material, a negative electrode including a lithium ion-intercalatable/deintercalatable material as a negative active material, and an electrolytic solution as next-generation electrochemical devices for vehicles, and the like.
In such electrochemical devices, a large amount of oxygen needs to be supplied to the electrolytic solution in order to improve performance of the electrochemical device, thereby facilitating redox reactions in the electrodes.
In general, oxygen used as a positive active material of an electrochemical device may be supplied from a gas canister or ambient air. However, when oxygen is supplied from the gas canister, the electrochemical device may increase in volume or weight. When oxygen is supplied from the ambient air, there is a need to remove impurities other than oxygen, and thus the amount of available oxygen may be reduced.
Thus, in order to improve performance of electrochemical devices, there remains a need for a material efficiently supplying oxygen to the electrolytic solution.